1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a toothpick convenient for carrying and improved in picking, and especially to a toothpick of which a picking portion is stretchable and contractible used for picking food residue at a gap between teeth. By the flexibility or recoverability from bending provided on the picking portion of the toothpick, the picking portion meets the curvature of the surfaces of teeth, so that the toothpick can effectively twisting scrape at the gaps between walls of teeth, residual food between teeth can be easily cleared off. The present invention has the industrial effect of lowering cost and capability of mass production by structural simplicity of the shank and the picking portion of the toothpick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothpicks have had their long history of development; any slender rod capable of picking food residue between teeth can be defined as a toothpick. Take a bamboo toothpick customarily and widely used as an example, one end or both ends thereof are tips, they can pierce into the gaps between teeth to pick food residue. However, the tips can only pierce, they don't have the function of twisting scraping, hence efficiency of picking of the tips of the toothpick is limited.
Moreover, in the markets, toothpicks are generally packed in a big package or packed individually for sale. The toothpicks in a big package look too bulky for carrying, and finely packed single toothpick can not afford suitable amount in need, these often make inconvenience and trouble in utilization.
The defects stated above is the motive of study and developing of the present invention, and the inventor of the present invention provides the toothpick of the present invention based on his specific experience of years in contemplation of improvement of toothpicks.